Innocence lost
by Enemony
Summary: What if the Nagamon personality wasn't comedically inept?


**Enjoy**

* * *

Nagato couldn't wait, she was almost trembling with anticipation as she sat down on the sofa.

Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a pack and lit a cigarette, hoping that the nicotine would help calm her nerves. She absolutely couldn't wait for the arrival of her guest and the fun she would have afterwards.

So lost in bliss, her mind awash with conjured up images of what was to come she almost missed the subtle click of a door being opened and closed.

Shaking herself from her slumber she stubbed out the cigarette in an overflowing ashtray and straightened up her uniform. She wanted to look presentable, she owed that much to the little girl.

A quiet shuffle of sandals on carpet and the sound of another door being opened and closed heralded the arrival of her unwitting guest.

"Zuihou" Nagato smiled benignly, her hungry blood red eyes roving over the form of the tiny light carrier.

"Nagato" the tiny girl bowed before her, showing the black-haired girl the respect that her rank granted her as she held out a gift in her innocent little hands.

"What's this?" Nagato idly asked as she stood up, the mighty battleship towering over the little girl before her.

"A bento of tamagoyaki" Zuihou said in a little voice as she glanced up to the Admiral's second in command. "I thought I would prepare a gift for you."

"It is most welcome" a sly smile worked its way onto Nagato's lips. For a second, she thought that the light carrier would raise the alarm bells.

However, it was not to be the case as the brown-haired girl stretched out her pudgy arms even further, willing the battleship to take the gift.

Taking the bento out of the girl's hand Nagato stole a glance at the light carrier's face, noticing that all the prerequisites were there. Oh, how she would have so much fun with the girl.

"Thank you" Nagato nodded as she took the proffered gift, mentioning for Zuihou to sit down on the sofa beside her.

"I-if I could ask, what do you want to talk about?" the light carrier hesitantly asked.

There it was. This was the bit which Nagato hadn't thought about, there was nothing that she wanted to say. She only wanted to do. Either way it didn't matter, the alarm bells in Zuihou's head hadn't started ringing yet.

Honestly, Nagato was more than willing to just wait and see the look of horror slowly form on the tiny girl's cute face. The brown-haired girl was utterly trapped, the battleship having reached over her head to lock the door behind the carrier as she took the bento.

"Oh nothing really" Nagato said after a moment, having decided to have a little starter before the main meal. "I just wanted to check up on one of the light carriers, I haven't spoken to you for a while."

"Oh" Zuihou replied, surprised. "Well, everything is fine I guess. Just the usual convoy missions and escort duty" she idly looked down at her legs as she swung them against the sofa.

Thump

Thump

Thump

That would be the exact sound Nagato would be making in just a few short minutes time.

"That's excellent" Nagato gently said, internally thankful that she could hide her true intentions so well as she picked up a fried omelette from the expertly prepared bento box.

Popping the egg roll into her mouth she let the flavours soak into her taste buds as the egg melted in her mouth. It was perfect, the black-haired girl thought.

"That was perfect" Nagato smiled as she looked into Zuihou's huge brown eyes, the carriers world seemingly hanging on what Nagato would think of her tamagoyaki.

The battleship found it utterly heart melting, she would enjoy tainting those joyful eyes with pain and forbidden pleasure.

"Now" she continued, her grin turning predatory. "I wonder if you taste just as good."

Before the light carrier could even so much as gasp, the battleship was on her, throwing her tiny body to the carpeted floor. Floor which would soon be stained red with blood.

"Now let's see here" Nagato's voice was eerily calm as she straddled the girl. "I wonder where to start, you are just so enticing that I want all of you right now."

"But" she sighed to herself. "I need to be patient, I want to see absolutely all you have to offer me. It would be unwise to be done with you so quickly. After all, half of the fun is in the thrill of the hunt."

Zuihou screamed an ear-shattering shriek, her innocent little mind finally understanding the trap she had walked into.

To others, the wail would have sounded like a lost soul, damned beyond all redemption. But to Nagato it was heaven, the sound of the tiny girl's voice sent a shiver of ecstasy down her spine.

Either way it didn't matter, the room she was in was perfectly soundproofed.

No one would find them.


End file.
